


The Grey Area

by Goddess_of_the_Multiverses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Harry Potter References, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Multiverses/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Multiverses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This feeling...it wasn't annoyance. If anyone deserved his hatred, it was Percy Jackson. Percy had stolen any chance of him becoming praetor. He was slowly turning everyone at camp against the blond. Perseus Jackson deserved all his hatred, yet Octavian couldn't do it. It was as if his brain wouldn't allow it. "The grey area." Octavian/Percy. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grey Area

**_The Grey Area_ **

**_Game On_ **

Octavian continued glaring at the teddy bear stuffing. The toy's carcass had been tossed carelessly on the marble floor behind him. He heard the growl echo off the temple walls before realizing it came from his own throat. Why was it when he needed a second opinion the gods remained silent? His hands clenched into fists. That was fine. He hadn't favored Lady Venus in the first place.

If asked, even by his subconscious, the blond would have denied his confusion. He could feel nothing but annoyance and frustration towards the idiotic demigod. There was no need to feel _confused_ about him or anything else. Feelings were black and white. He could not be in a _grey, neutral_ zone. That _had_ to be impossible.

In his frustrated state, the augur had not heard the—rather loud—footsteps stomping their way into Jupiter's temple. It wasn't until the mud coated sneakers stopped in front of him that he finally felt the demigod's presence. Turning his expression neutral, Octavian looked up. He was met by sea green eyes glaring into his. A sneer was quick to follow.

After the awkward silence, Percy gave up and sat down in front of the blond on the marble floor. He was determined not to be the first to break their glaring match. Or, more accurately, a glare and bored look. That only served to anger him more. Ever since he had decided to stay at Camp Jupiter, Octavian had done his best to make the Greek feel unwelcome. Then, two week ago, it had stopped. The augur had avoided him completely. Whenever they were in the same room, he would either ignore Percy's existence or offer that same bored look. All of this made Percy look like the jerk when he glared and made rude remarks.

It was too damn frustrating! Percy was tired of Octavian's stupid games!

"Reyna said I can't leave until we work it out," the Greek said. He hadn't wanted to give in, but the blank stare he was receiving creeped him out more than the usual—or what used to be usual—glares. "She has people stationed outside so we stay in place."

"I see." Octavian just stared at him. Against his will, a look of confused fell onto his face. This feeling...it wasn't annoyance. Why couldn't he be frustrated with the idiot Greek? If anyone deserved his hatred, it was Percy Jackson. Percy had stolen any chance of him becoming praetor. He was slowly turning everyone at camp against the blond. Perseus Jackson deserved all his hatred, yet he couldn't do it. His brain wouldn't allow it. "…grey area."

Percy knitted his eyebrows together. "What?"

Octavian shook his head, tossing the stuffing away and setting his knife on the marble floor. "Nothing." He met those sea green eyes again, watching them sparkling with that soft confusion which made his own thoughts disappear. Why was he feeling that confusion? His chest got tighter. "Why are you here?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Percy's jaw tightened and his glare became sharper. "What in my father's name is wrong with you!?"

The blonde raised his eyebrows, expressionless. "What do you mean, Perseus?"

The Greek growled. "I meant what I said. Something is wrong with you! Where are your snide remarks? Your side glares? Your antagonistic ways? Where is your hatred for me?!"

Octavian stayed silent, so Percy continued. "For the last two weeks all you have done is ignore me. Is my existence not good enough for you anymore? Are you fed up with me? Have you found someone else to play your sadistic games with?"

The blond blinked. Once, twice, then a third time. "What?" He attempted to ask, but no sound came out. In truth, for the first time in years, the augur was speechless. "Perseus...are you jealous?" He finally asked when the realization of the boy's words hit him.

Percy's face instantly turned bright red. "What?! No! Of course not! What is there to be jealous of?" He stood up and turned away. He touched his face, feeling how hot it had become.

Slowly, a smirk slid onto Octavian's face. He stood and wrapped his arms around the demigod, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder. "Do you miss me antagonizing you? Do you like it when I am cruel?" He placed his lips to Percy's ear and whispered, "Are you jealous that I might have moved on? Is that jealousy what caused you to assume my avoiding you meant I had moved on from our games?"

Percy chewed on his lip. "You've been avoiding me?" He squeaked, staring forward, too afraid to look back and see the Roman's face. "You haven't been simply ignoring my existence?"

"Mmm," Octavian hummed into his ear. He was pleased with himself. His chest was still tight but he felt comfortable with the Greek for the first time in weeks, months even. He felt as if he understood everything now. He finally understood why their games were so important, why neither Percy nor he could stop them. "If I say yes, and give you some form of pleasure in being correct, will you continue to play?"

"Huh?" His eyes widened as he felt the blond's hands touch his hips, massaging them. "W-what do you mean? Are you telling me you have been planning this all along?"

The Roman offered a small shrug, not willing to admit that he was improvising. After all, what was a good cat if he couldn't think on his feet? He buried his face in the sea prince's neck, letting out a soft breath as he took in his scent, as calm as an ocean breeze and fierce as a hurricane. It calmed his heart and loosened the tightness that rested in Octavian's chest. His eyes lit up. He smirked.

Percy was left confused as the blond pulled away from him suddenly. Octavian was picking up his knife from the floor and walking passed him, toward the door. "Where are you going? We can't leave until we work things out!"

This only caused the augur to laugh loudly. "You have nice skin," Octavian called behind him, not stopping.

The Greek knitted his eyebrows together, dumbstruck. When his brain began working and he had forced his feet to move forward, the blond was already walking down the steps and out the temple. "What does that mean?" Percy yelled after him.

Octavian turned, walking backwards, and called out. "It's from Harry Potter, twit. Look it up and perhaps you will understand my intents." His feline-like smirk was back in place. He mouthed the words, "Game on."

Percy jerked to a stop, his glare back in place, as he watched the blond strutted—because that was the only word to describe that every-so-annoying and confident walk Octavian possessed—away from him. He felt like cursing. He felt like throwing a temper tantrum. He felt like strangling that Roman. He tensed his jaw as he felt his chest tighten, his pulse speeding up along with it, and his stomach flipping. "Fine," the Greek crossed his arms over his chest. He could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage. "Game on."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the headcanon that Octavian is a Harry Potter fan and would use something from that to admit his feelings to Percy


End file.
